Kingdom Hearts: The Road to Twilight
by Genraitsu
Summary: A story about a boy who obtains a keyblade and oges on a quest to save the girl he loves. Original Characters and some current ones, please ignore the bad spelling and grammer, I dont have a beta yet...


Chapter 1 - Mesmerizing Memories 

It was strange. Very strange indeed and what a coincidence that it was. This boy, he looked exactly like the one that she knew back there. Back then, back at her hometown. It had brought back all her memories to her. The happy ones and the not so happy ones. More so of the painful ones. She didn't know if it was a bliss or a curse. One thing was for certain though. The same thing would never happen again to her like it did back then. At least she hoped not as she tried the best that she can to prevent it.

Infinity Island. It was a completely different from her birthplace, but none the less, it tried to help her get rid of her painful memories. And yet, it brought them back at the same time. Compared to where she had lived, this place is ten times better. The people were just as nice as her hometown and that it didn't snow as much, well it didn't snow at all. Many would consider this place to be a paradise, but nothing could ever wipe her mind clean of the place where she had experienced her first of everything. Her first birthday. Her first school year. Her first friends. Her first kiss. And finally, her first and hopefully the last tragedy.

It had been six months since that she and her family had been here and things were starting to look up as her life continues to go onward despite of what had happened in her past. Now she had a new home, a new school to go to, and new friends. Life wasn't perfect however as her and her family were still adapting to the changes. It will never be perfect. The accident had scorned her life forever.

Lately, her feelings of yearning to go back home have been more intense than ever. More importantly, she coveted for the time of innocence that she had during her early childhood. All that was gone, but at least her family still remains till this day. So what if she didn't get to see them again? Starting a new life was tough, but it had to be for the better as her mother had told her. Every now and then she would walk out into the balcony, facing the sea, and had wished that everything could have been different and that what happened did not happen at all and that she didn't have to move.

On this moonlit night, the sea was more tranquil than usual as a single bright star lingered in the sky. The sea was mute as the waves remained flat. A gust of wind was blowing softly and that her silky brown and reddish hair wavered in the breeze as she was out on the balcony on this very night. Closing her gentle eyes after looking at the sea, the star, and the moon for a while, she made a wish. Despite that it was futile she thought, she just knew that she had to do it, which will might finally help her to let go off her past. But was about to come will beg to differ. Meanwhile in silence, with her solemn thoughts and words in her mind, she made the wish, and with a shed of tear from her closed eyes, she returned into her brightly lit room, closing the balcony door behind her. She wiped her tear from her face.

Walking over to her desk, she spotted a frame sitting next to her pink neon computer. There, she took it and looked at it carefully. It reminded her of the time in which everything perfect. She had it all. A large and beautiful home, everything that she had wanted and more, friends, a boyfriend, and more importantly, a father. But now, one of the most important person of her life was gone in a blink of an eye. It had occurred to her every now and then that the same fate might occur to her other loved ones and that she have shuddered to the thought about it. Switching off the light switch, she jumped into bed and pulled over a blanket over herself. Realizing that she was missing something, she lifted the covers off of herself and scanned around her bed in midst of the darkness. Finally she found it. Sitting on the edge of the bed was her favorite teddy bear. It has been a present from her parents on her fourth birthday. Despite that it was getting old and dirty, and sort of broken, she had still kept it a valued it over the rest of her other stuffed animals and dolls. Reaching for the bear and tucking it into her right arm, she pulled the covers over with her left hand and closed her eyes. She didn't went to sleep however as thousands of thoughts lingered and rushed around her mind. Ignoring them didn't help as the longer she remained awake, the louder her thoughts echoed. 


End file.
